guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue
The Rescue is the third book in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series. Description Ever since Soren was kidnapped and taken to the St. Aegolius School for Orphaned Owls, he has longed to see his sister, Eglantine, again. Now Eglantine is back in Soren's life, but she's been through an ordeal too terrible for words. And Ezylryb, Soren's mentor, has disappeared. Deep within Soren's gizzard, something more powerful than knowledge tells him there's a connection between these mysterious events. '' In order to rescue Ezylryb, Soren must embark upon a perilous quest. It will bring him face-to-face with a force more dangerous than anything the rulers of St. Aggie's could have devised - and a truth that threatens to destroy the owl kingdom.'' Eyecatcher The_rescue_e-catch.jpg|''"Soon the walls of the castle ruins rose in the dawn mist."'' Chapters # Blood Dawn # Flecks in the Night! # What a Blow! # The Spirit Woods # Bubo's Forge # Eglantine's Dilemma # The Harvest Festival # Into a Night Stained Red # The Rogue Smith of Silverveil # The Story of the Rogue Smith # Flint Mops # Rusty Claws # Octavia Speaks # Eglantine's Dream # The Chaw of Chaws # The Empty Shrine # A Muddled Owl # A Nightmare Revisited # Into the Devil's Triangle # Attack! # Good Light Plot Ezylryb is still missing. Soren is searching the sky for him as he's been doing for two months. A comet flashes through the sky and Octavia comments that it might be an omen. Later, Soren has a nightmare about flecks. During a weather interpretation flight, the chaw settle down at the Spirit Woods for a quick rest, where Soren meets the scrooms of his parents who tell him to beware of Metal Beak. When Soren gets back to the Tree, he asks Bubo about Metal Beak. Shocked, Bubo explains that Metal Beak is the most brutal and evil owl on Earth. He also tells Soren about a Rogue Smith in Silverveil. Soren informs the other members of his Band, which now includes Eglantine, and they agree to go out to find the Rogue Smith of Silverveil during the Harvest Festival. Eglantine goes off to find Mrs. Plithiver who comforts her. After everyone gets into a party induced stupor, the Band leaves from the take off spot. Eglantine arrives late with Primrose. Primrose wants to come with the Band as thanks for Soren's kindness. Soren tells Primrose and Eglantine they can't come because they're not ready, before leaving with the rest of his Band. The Band arrives in Silverveil and meet the Rogue Smith, who they learn is Madame Plonk's sister. She explains her backstory, before telling them that Metal Beak and his gang are worse than St. Aggie's. She also mentions that Ezylryb does have enemies and Octavia wasn't born blind. When they arrive back at the Great Tree, Gylfie discovers that their absence had been discovered by Dewlap, who Twilight had to do a flintmop for. Later, Soren, Gylfie, and Digger sneak into Ezylryb's hollow where they find a secret room containing a pair of battle claws inside. Octavia appears and tells them that Ezylryb was once Lyze of Kiel, a legendary warrior from the Northern Kingdoms who all but ensured the Kielian League's victory during the War of the Ice Claws. Octavia also reveals that she's a Kielian Snake herself. She tells them the story of Ezylryb's mate, Lil, his brother, Ifghar, and how he's responsible for her and Ezylryb's mutilations: Ifghar had fallen in loved with Lil, but she chose Ezylryb instead of him. So, he became a turnfeather and betrayed not just Ezylryb but also the entire Kielian League by joining the League of the Ice Talons on the condition that Lil be given to him as a mate. In the Battle of the Ice Talons, Lil was killed and Lyze went yeep, but he was caught by a talon, injuring it to the point where he had to bite it off. It was during the same battle that Octavia went blind. When the three return to their hollow, they find Eglantine restless. With the help of issenglass, Eglantine reveals the existence of the Tytonic Union of Pure Ones of which Metal Beak is the leader of. Otulissa flies in and offers to come with them. She explains how Ezylryb helped her become a better owl. Soren agrees and declares the Band's reorganization into the Chaw of Chaws. They arrive at the Pure Ones castle and learn that the power of flecks is the power of higher magnetics. Otulissa reveals the need for mu metal and that Ezylryb is trapped by a Devil's Triangle. With the help of a coal and mu metal, the Chaw of Chaws destroy the Devil's Triangle and frees Ezylryb. Suddenly, they are attacked by Metal Beak and nine of his followers. Howevr, Martin and Ruby show up and help drive them off. During the battle, it is revealed that Metal Beak is Kludd. After the battle, the Chaw of Chaws heads back to the Tree with Ezylryb, who is warmly welcomed back. Trivia *This is the third of fifteen Guardians of Ga"Hoole books to include illustrations of the main and minor characters that appear in the book. Gallery Rescue_backp.jpg|Back cover illustrations Covers﻿ Therescue_no_title.JPG|cover artwork 73918_P21_102553.jpg|Korean cover jp cover 3.JPG|Japanese cover TheRescue French Cov.png|French cover Gog fr3.jpg|French cover, second edition italian cover3 duello mortale.jpg|Italian cover ru cover 3.jpg|Russian cover De Cover 03.jpg|German cover The Rescue-Czech.jpg|Czech cover NL Cover 03.jpg|Dutch Cover elrescate.jpg|Spanish cover l3_o_resgate_capa_big.jpg|Brazilian cover Chinese_rescue.jpg|Chinese cover ratunek PL.jpg|Polish cover Category:Books Category:The Rescue Category:Guardians of Ga'hoole Books